


Outbreak

by milkystars



Series: Drabbles That Have Been Stuck In My Writing Folder [8]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Canon Divergence, Komahina - Freeform, M/M, a bit I guess, sdr2 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 04:36:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20252287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkystars/pseuds/milkystars
Summary: The despair disease plagues Jabberwock Island





	Outbreak

The despair disease was on the loose. Akane was afraid, Ibuki would believed everything and anything, and perhaps worse of all; Komaeda has caught the fever.

Most of the kids on the island had been wary of him anyway but especially now. 

Hinata however inspected the hospital with all the quarantined. There Komaeda had said he hated him. At first, this meant nothing to him. It didn’t faze him in the slightest. So what if he was hated by the residential whackjob? So what? Then as he lay wide awake that night he realized. It had not occurred to him that literally everything Komaeda had said was a lie unlike his usual speech where truth and lie were constantly intertwined. Hinata blushed as he realized that his “I hate you” meant “I love you.”

_ Why am I so embarrassed? Am I….With him? No way… _

_ _ Thoughts of Komaeda went through Hinata’s mind, his heart racing. He could hear Komaeda’s sultry voice calling his name. Oh how it sent a shiver of pleasure down his spine whenever he heard it. He had not even known it until now. He had never thought about how he felt. The person he thought he despised the most was the person closest to his heart.

_ Oh my god. I am- _

Apparently, another disease was spreading through Jabberwock Island. Lovesickness.


End file.
